bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xia Lee
|image = |race = |birthplace = |birthday = April 8 |age = Unknown (appears 18-20) |gender = Female |height = 5'3 |weight = 124.6 lbs |hair color = Light Pink |eye color = Violet/Pink |blood type = A |affiliation = Yonkō |previous affiliation = Lyon Harribel |occupation = Member of Yonkō |previous occupation = |team = Yonkō |previous team = Tres Leóns |partner = Taiga Ōkami |previous partner = Adelle Mira Lyon Harribel |base of operations = |marital status = Dating Taiga Ōkami |relatives = Taiga Ōkami (Lover) Lyon Harribel (Surrogate Mother) Adelle (Surrogate Sister) Mira (Surrogate Sister) |education = Taiga Ōkami |resurrección = Amora |english voice= |japanese voice= }} Xia Lee is a former of Lyon Harribel, having participated and been defeated in the . Shortly after her defeat, she followed Lyon and became a servant of . However, she was later captured by , after Lyon and Tier's defeat and met Stephen Young. Shortly after, she escaped from the Vandenreich and came to the Human World. Since doing so, she has gone undercover. It was later revealed that she is one of the last surviving Fracción, and the only surviving member of Lyon's Fracción, Tres Leóns. She later became a member of Yonkō, symbolizing Wisdom. Appearance Xia is an Arrancar of average height and weight, with long bright pink hair and violet/light pink eyes. She wears a variant of the Arrancar uniform, one that looks similar to a quipao dress, with a diamond-shaped opening over the front of her chest, a result of her highly promiscuous personality. She wears arm-warmers that slant slightly at the wrists, and that exterminate into black stripes. With these, she wears a pair of almost-knee high boots, with slight heels to them. Whereas she has joined the Human World, she has been forced to alter her appearance and modernize it, something she likes as she has stated that the Human World has more "sexy clothing" than Hueco Mundo had. She is prone to constantly changing her outfits, depending upon her planned activities, as she will wear a revealing outfit if she is to do battle, something Stephen expresses a dislike towards. Personality Xia is a cocky, yet highly promiscuous individual as most of her relationships are only sexual, and she has stated so herself. She is highly similar to in terms of her cocky, sometimes rude and sarcastic demeanor. However, this acts as a cover-up for her actually caring, and loving person who only wants for someone to love her back, something Stephen was able to see. She is well-known for being kind enough to change others' lives by her own kindness and generosity, something that shows when she speaks with strangers and when she sees someone who may need help, as she will do everything she can to help them, even going as far as to put herself in danger. Despite this, when around Stephen, she is satirical, yet she can become reckless in her actions when he is hurt or someone speaks wrongly of him. This makes their relationship somewhat obvious as Xia becomes an opposite of herself when around him. In serious situations, Xia speaks in a somewhat dramatic manner, keeping close to the manners that Lyon taught her, as shown when she first met Stephen, when she spoke in a formal tone. Xia is viewed as being the strongest member of Tres Leóns, as she is extremely resilient and doesn't give up easily, if at all. She considers anyone she meets her friend, even enemies from time to time and will readily put her life on the line to protect them, especially Adelle and Mira. History Xia, as with most , was a Hollow at a time, and was an -class Menos. However, unlike most Hollows, she disliked having to devour other Hollows to survive, mainly because she felt as though she was devouring her own companions, and dreamed of becoming , believing that if she got to that rank she wouldn't have to devour Hollows anymore and she could repent for what she had done as a Hollow. After a long while of being a Hollow and devouring Hollows in an attempt to become a Vasto Lorde, Xia gives up, whilst sitting in Hueco Mundo. However, she is approached by a large Gillian-class Menos whom tries to eat her. Just as it seems as though Xia will be eaten, a high pressure water wave rips through the Gillian, revealing a female Vasto Lorde. As Xia drops, the Vasto Lorde catches her and sets her down, asking her name. Xia replies that she doesn't have one. The aforementioned female reveals her name, Lyon Harribel, and then gives her a name: Xia Lee. After a long while of living with Lyon, Xia is introduced to Adelle and Mira, whom she swears to protect with her life, because the friendships she had with them, and the fact that they made her less lonely, and thus forming Tres Leóns. Equipment Ambrosia: Xia carries around an odd -like object she calls "Ambrosia", which is defined as being "something very sweet to taste or smell". When she uses this "Ambrosia", it releases a sweet smelling gas that is highly similar to as it renders her target unconscious. If enough of the gas is used, memories of the past hour to two hours before the gas was used can be erased. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Xia has master swordsmanship capabilities, something that is somewhat of a requirement for those who join Tres Leóns. She is quite capable of overpowering a Third Seat, as demonstrated in the when she battled Hanare Masuda, although she wasn't a lieutenant. Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Xia, like the other two members of Tres Leóns, struggles significantly in the genre of hand-to-hand combat, perhaps because of her poor movement in her Arrancar clothes. Nevertheless, she is average in it and still has the capabilities to attack an opponent using these skills, as demonstrated (along-with her swordsmanship) in her battle with Hanare Masuda. Master Sonído: Despite having a struggle in hand-to-hand combat, Xia has master Sonído, something she constantly uses to her advantage whether it be saving someone hurt (i.e Stephen Young) or using it to surprise her opponents, the latter being shown in Fated Encounter when she attacked two Hollows whom were trying to break into Tres Leóns hideout. Highly Perceptive Intellect: While not quite a genius, Xia is highly perceptive, having been raised by Lyon to constantly maintain your guard. However, being highly perceptive often leads to her "over-analyzing" things, and treats everything this way, something that Stephen has tried to break her of. Immense Durability: Xia's durability is high, as she can withstand several physical attacks, but is highly weak to spiritual attacks, such as a or the freezing abilities of Yūki Ayumu's Zanpakutō. Nevertheless, she was able to release her Ressurección and receive damage, then spend hours crossing the Hueco Mundo desert and remain alive. Immense Strength: Zanpakutō Amora (Spanish for "To Love"): Amora has the appearance of an average katana with a flat, thin rectangular-appearing guard. *' :' Its release command is "Adore". Upon releasing her Resurrección, a release of deep red spiritual pressure, and then it gathers around, looking much like a tornado, as she "transforms" into her Resurrección form, in which her Arrancar outfits turns to roses and vines, and these also adorn her head and wrap around her legs. *::Resurrección Special Abilities: :*'Amor Rosa' (Spanish for "Love Rose"): :*'Kiss of Death': Trivia *Xia's surname, Lee, comes from Ty Lee in the animated series, Avatar *Xia's birthday is April 8, making her a *Xia's relationship with Stephen is her only relationship, with a male, that isn't sexual *Xia's least favorite drinks are Sodapop and coffee, which are Stephen's favorites *Xia is a member of Lyon's Fracción known as Tres Leóns, meaning Three Lions, yet her Ressureccion has no reference to a lion, or even an animal, like her fellow Fracción Navigation Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Fanon Character Category:Under Construction Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Fraccion Category:Yonkō (Kanna)